


Surprise, I'm Not Dead

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Coulki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Movie(s), Secret Relationship, Spoilers for TDW, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is upset, Phil is alive, and Loki is Loki.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, I'm Not Dead

"I am disappointed that we have only this day learned that you live," Thor said, glaring down at Phil, "as I am reminded that once I thought my brother dead when he was not… and now that he truly is…"

The demi-god of thunder looked close to tears, and Steve patted him on the shoulder; although the tears didn't last long when Phil heard a door opening and looked over his shoulder, to see Loki waltzing from the bathroom in only a towel, humming a jaunty Christmas tune.

Phil cleared his throat, and said, "About that…"

**Author's Note:**

> My third three-sentence fic. I was inspired by Loki faking his death, and my love of that rare ship, Loki/Phil.


End file.
